Harry Potter and the Rise of the Legions
by ThePenandtheSword98
Summary: Pending Rewrite. This story will be removed shortly
1. Prologue

So this is a rewrite of my original bit of work. Sorry for the bad formatting errors.

* * *

 _Exert from the Introduction to 'The Rise of the Order of the Phoenix'..._

 _History is filled with many great wizards and witches of ordinary talent. And in each generation a select few are gifted with powerful magicks. But in times of great strife, and great danger to our kind, Mother Magic blesses a select few with extraordinary gifts, not all of them obviously magical in nature. Perhaps one of the most famous examples of this would be Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table. Merlin is widely known as the most powerful sorcerer to have walked the Earth. Powerful in magic, but weak in almost all other aspects, he held a title that has been challenged but not quite beaten for more than a thousand years. He came at a time when magic was being hunted to an extinction. Following the Battle of Caamlan, Arthur's son was hidden away by Merlin and the knights of the round table. Each gave oaths on the tripple goddess to protect and defend that son and the Pendragon line for as long as their lines exist. And so the Order of the Phoenix was founded. Always watching, always protecting the hidden line of the King. Only those whom descended from these great knights know of whom they protect._

 _The next was the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Into power in a time when the Non Magical world was hunting us to extinction once more. Together they built the Castle of Hogwarts, and from there protected our kind, eventually turning it into a school. Gifted in different aspects of magic, these four witches and wizards held more power together than even Merlin at his height. And so a pattern was borne, every generation had a small group of extraordinarily powerful people protect and defend the wishes of Mother Magic. More recent examples include Albus Dumbledore, who at the height of his power, could potentially rival any of the two founders together._

 _There are more, many many more, but not all of them were well known._

 **May 29th, 1993**

Harry was about to walk out of the Headmaster's office when Dumbledore called his name. "Harry."

"Yes professor?" he asked.

"There are topics regarding your family, responsibilities that you will be coming into when you turn 13. So for that reason, I will have you come up everyday for a couple of hours, and I will visit in the summer to insure that you are ready. I will tell you more on our first session tomorrow evening. For now, go enjoy the feast, and once again, thank you for protecting this school."

"Yes sir." With that said Harry made his way down to the Great Hall to enjoy the feast. And when he saw Hermione, all his thoughts about anything other than his friends disappeared and he was unaware of the bright blue eyes belonging to a girl his age watching him. But another set of blue eyes did. And they wondered about the possibilities.

 **May 30th, 1933**

Harry approached Dumledore's office a little apprehensively. When he got to the Gargoyle he found Professor Dumbledore waiting for him there. "Ah, Harry my boy, right on time. Come, we have much to discuss and little time to do it in." Harry nodded and followed him up the stairs into the Headmaster's office. However, instead of going to his desk, Dumbledore pulled back a curtain exposing a cozy sitting room and gestured for Harry to go in. Once they were both seated, Dumbledore made them tea, and only once it was served did he begin. "Tell me Harry, what do you know of our History, the History of Magical's and the rule of Merlin and the Knights of the Round Table?"

"Not much Professor."

"I thought not. I'm going to give you several books that I want you to read. For now, I will explain. After the death of King Arthur, Merlin took the bastard son of Arthur, who was not Mordred by the way, Mordred was his Cousin twice removed, not his son. No his son was named James Arthur Pendragon. Merlin feared, correctly, that any son of Arthur's would be in terrible danger, more so if that son had magic. So he and the knights hid him away. They all swore an oath on the triple Goddess-you'll learn about her later." he said in response to Harry's questioning look. At Harry's nod, he continued, "They swore on the triple goddess to protect the line of the Pendragon for as long as their own lived. Every child of the Pendragon line has since had magic, powerful magic, and the children of the knights were all gifted with magic as well. At that time there was a great fear of muggles, and with Arthur dead, the magicals feared that they were to be hunted and killed as they had been before. So Merlin to the noble families, anyone who had magic, or whose children had magic and created the Council of Warlocks which in time became the Wizengamont. There were a total of 75 families on that council. The knights were each given a magical title and land corresponding to this. For almost 500 years the magical world had a feudal system much like the muggle one. Then the International Confederation of Wizards came and they banned any magical from having a private army and muggles under their protection. And so these 75 families, most with different names from Merlin's time, lost a large portion of their land, wealth and power. They kept their titles but not much else. Throughout all this time, the knights and their families protected the true heir to the throne of Magical Britain, regardless of the fact that there is no longer a throne. Their names are no longer the same, but they did protect them. Take the Weasley's for example. Descended from Sir Percival, they have remained firmly on the side of the light that Merlin and Arthur stood for. They are well known for producing many children, smart and quite powerful ones at that. But not all families stayed good.

"With the enactment of the Statue of Secrecy, some families began to rebel, not violating their oaths but more less not enforcing them and mostly forgetting them. The Malfoy's are a prime example. Descendants of Sir Lancelot, they have, for 5 generations now, done everything possible without directly violating their oaths, to kill the heir. Supporting one dark lord after another."

"So who are the families left? How many of them? What does all this have to do with me?" Harry asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Of the 75 families on the council perhaps 40 remain. Due to the nature of the Charter, no new families can be added without the approval of the heir. He is the only one who can add or remove families. So the 35 other families were absorbed into the remaining giving some families multiple votes, others, with just one. Of the Knights families, those that remain firmly on the side of the light only the Weasley's, Dumbledore's, Moody, Longbottom's and Lovegood families remain. Of them, only the Weasley's have not been almost killed off. Those who have, for all intents and purposes betrayed their oaths, are the Black's, Lestranges, Malfoy's, and Nott's. A couple of families have become neutral however like the Greengrass, Davis, Bones' and Abbott families. As to what this has to do with you?

"James Arthur Pendragon and his son Francis, kept the Pendragon name. But Francis' son changed his name to Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor's only child, his daughter married the son of a man named Peverell. 3 generations later, the last daughter of that line married a man named Charles Henry Potter. 12 generations later and you were born. You are the last and final heir of the once and future king. You are the last of the Pendragon line."

* * *

 _Exert from "The Gifts of Magic"_

 _There are many types of magic and many varying power levels and skills as well. This is a well known fact. What is often not known however, is that there are different types of magic users._

 _The most common are those who are not particularly powerful at certain bit of magic. They might be slightly more skilled in some areas than others but for the most part magic works the same for them. This is a typical Witch or Wizard. The Second, more rare, but still common type is the Warlock. They are more powerful magically at magic, but are extremely skilled at one type a it or another. These are the ones who usually get a Master's in their particular field. While not weak in any type of magic by any means, but are clearly more skilled at one compared to the others. The third and slightly rare kind are Sorcerers and sorceress'. They typically are gifted with a high amount of magical strength, and are skilled with magic in most types. They are people who can hold multiple Masteries as their skills in each type of magic of a certain branch are above average. Next, you have the Grand Sorcerer. Skilled in every single type of magic in a particular branch they are often the most powerful people in their generation and for every 1000 magicals only 1 is born. In times of great peril more may be borne than normal to assist the next kind in their tasks. And after that is the Mage. Skilled in all types of Magic, across all the branches but perhaps not quite at the mastery level, they are the second rarest kind and typically only come about in times of great peril These Mages are usually known to have not just a Destiny, but a fate as well. Many confuse one having fate as having Destiny and vice versa, but this is not true. To have true fate, the world must rest in the hands of one touched by Death. The Grand Mage. A Master in all types of Magic, there has never been a true Grand Mage in history, but Merlin is rumored to be the closest to have become one. The appearance of a Grand Mage is rumored to be the sign of the impending apocalypse._

 **May 30th, 1993**

Harry stared in shock at the Professor. "Sir, are you sure? I can't be a noble, let alone the heir to a throne. There is no way."

"Yes Harry, I'm quite sure. Now, it is late, and I have given you a lot to think about." Dumbledore waved his wand and a small stack of books floated to Harry. "You must read these as quickly as you can Harry. I will give you time to process this. You have nearly a month until the end of the school year. I suggest using that time wisely. I will let you know when the next meeting is to be." Harry simply nodded and made his way out of the Headmaster's office and headed towards Gryffindor Tower, he needed to sleep so that he could process what exactly he had just been told. When he woke it was very early the next morning, and he simply sat on his bed just trying to process what he now knew.

He was the Heir to the famed king, and apparently must take up that mantle or the world will fall. "Sire, I take it Dumbledore has told you of your heritage?" Ron said when he entered.

"You knew." It was not a question and Ron didn't even try to pretend. "I did sire. However it was not my responsibility to inform you. It actually was your parents, but since they couldn't that task fell to Dumbledore as the last heir of Merlin Ambrosius."

"Do you know when I must take the throne. And it seems I must lest the world fall to fire and ice." Ron shook his head. "I don't sire, but I would assume it to be soon. You are the last heir. The closest family you have remaining would be the Malfoy family from the connection on the part of your grandmother. This makes Malfoy your Second cousin twice removed. Far enough back that he has no true claim to the throne, but closer than Neville who is your second cousin thrice removed. Because of this, it makes Malfoy and Neville too far removed from the main Pendragon line to claim the throne. You are the last heir to the Pendragon line, Sire."

"Why do you keep calling me sire?"

"Because you are my king, Sire. And I would gladly serve no other."

"Am I not your friend?"

"You are Sire."

"Then there is no need for you to call me Sire. We are friends Ron. Yes I am angry that you knew of my heritage and did not tell me, but you are still my friend. Who all knows of this?"

"I believe so Harry. Most magical creatures are more attuned to magic then some Wizards and Witches and they will also automatically recognize that. It's part of the reason that Dobby could not help but defend you. It's also part of the reason that Malfoy's father will loose his magic over the next few months. He attempted to knowingly harm the heir. He violated his oath. Had he succeeded his life would be forfeit, as he did not however, he will retain his life, but the magic of the oaths will cost him his magic."

Harry nodded absently at that. "I need to take a walk. I want you to find a place to meet all the heirs. All of them. Dark, Light, Neutral. I want to meet with them prior to breakfast tomorrow. I wish to find out more about their roles in this kingdom I am supposed to inherit." Ron bowed his head hiding his smile. Harry may deny it, but he was born a leader. Giving commands without realizing, taking charge when he most, deferring to others as well when appropriate. He would make a great king. "As you wish sire." and left before Harry could rebuke him for calling him sire. That left just Neville in the room after Harry left.

"And so, it begins."

* * *

 **May 31st, 1993**

In a room that hadn't seen use since Hogwarts was built, a meeting came together. A meeting the likes of which hadn't been seen for over a thousand years.

"Thank you all for coming. Some of you, don't like me. I'm aware of this. However, I am the last heir of the King. In just a few short months I will be claiming my throne. Our world stands on the brink of destruction. The wars with Grindelwald and Voldemort killing off so many of the families. So much magical blood has been spilt. I say no more. Some of your parents and grandparents supported these Dark Lords. And so I declare them Oath-breakers, traitors.

"I want a world where the wizarding world is at peace. Where Goblins and other magical creatures can freely walk down Diagon Alley without a care in the world. Where muggleborns are as equal to the purebloods. I DO NOT want to do away with our traditions. Under King Arthur, it mattered not your background, noble or not, if you were worthy you were given the title of Knight of Camelot. It was a time of peace and prosperity. And there is much work to do. I'm 12, going on 13. In the eyes of both the people and the law I'm not even of age. I cannot make this country great again without your help. So I ask of you? Will you help me?"

"I never really liked my father. I only acted like a carbon copy of him because it was the only way to survive in his house hold. I have no issue with Muggleborns, and thankfully since my father attempted to attack you he will no longer be the head of house Malfoy. In the eyes of the law, he's worse than a muggle. He's an oath-breaker. And as soon as it gets discovered that he did that, which I expect should happen soon." He paused and smirked evilly, "After all the prophet is oh so good at finding out things like that. Anyways, within the next few days he's likely to either be killed, or arrested. So if by my life or death I can serve you Sire, I shall. You have my wand." Malfoy said.

"I would follow you into the very depths of hell." Ron said standing up.

"My family has stood aside for too many years. I'm not much of a fighter, but if you need a politician." Greengrass.

"I'm with you." Neville said simply. Slowly the others one by one stood up and declared their allegiance to him. The knights together again at long last.

"Then we have much work to do. Greengrass, Malfoy, I want you to start looking up the laws passed in the last century. Get Hermione to help you. I specifically want the laws that favor those of one type. Be it purebloods, or magicals in general. Ron, I need you to began finding out the heirs to the Wizengamot families, not just the Knights. You can inform those whom you deem fit. Neville, I want you looking up the records of every Auror currently employed by the Ministry. I need to know their records so I can make informed decisions where they are concerned. Susan, after the chaos of the last war, from what I've been told there was a lot of confusion. Certain Death Eaters got off that shouldn't have. I want you to find the arrest reports and court transcripts for Death Eater trials. I want to ensure that no one innocent got put away, and I want to check how so many Death Eaters got off. If I didn't give you a task I want you assisting the others where possible. That will be all." Harry stood up and left the room. The others began drifting off on their own.

Meanwhile Harry made his way down to the lake, where he sat down and thought about the shitstorm that was his life. From his parents being murdered when he was but a year old, to 10 years of hell with the Dursley's, to finding out he was a Wizard, then finding out he was famous, and then everything else that has had happened since he came to Hogwarts. It was just too much. "How am I supposed to be a good King? I'm not even 13 years old yet?"

"Maybe that's why you'll be a good King. You weren't raised here in the magical world, you don't have a lot of the bias that comes with it. You come from a family of purebloods but you yourself are a half-blood. You've accomplished more in the last two years than many fully grown adult wizards do in a lifetime. Today you held the first meeting of the round table since the death of King Arthur at the battle of Camlann. You've already stated a vision to continue the mission of your ancestor and make Magical England a place of peace and prosperity again. I believe in the Kingdom that you will build. That's why I didn't hesitate to declare my allegiance to you sire." Harry turned and found Daphne Greengrass sitting there. She wasn't wearing robes instead she was wearing a rather tight t-shirt and skirt that hovered on the edge of being too short. With the beginnings of an hourglass figure, blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes she was beautiful and she would only get more so.

A cough brought Harry back to the present and he blushed at realizing he had been caught staring. A soft tinkling laugh came from her and Harry decided he rather liked the laugh. "It's not going to be easy. But I believe in you Harry. I believe in the world that you will build. And I can only hope that I am lucky enough to be a part of that world."

* * *

 _Exert from the Throne of Magical Britain_

 _...The Treaty of the Magna Carta was more impowering for magicals than it was for the muggles. Under this magical side of the Magna Carta, the Magicals of Great Britain, Scotland, and Ireland were granted complete and total autonomus from the muggle world. So long as a heir to the magical throne lived, one who was not further than second cousin from the main line, then Magical Britain could rule itself. Magical Britain is not the only country to have an empty throne with a Ministry who rules in it's stead, France, Spain, Italy are but 3 examples of this. There are many many more. These Ministry's are only in power for as long as the Heir's decide to not take the throne. The reason for this, is no one who did not swear the oath, who does not descend from the Knights of the Round Table, know who is the heir, for included in their oaths is that they can never admit to anyone who the heir is except by his leave. By not taking the throne, they are no more of a target than any other. But a_ _prophecy does exist. One rather clearer than most, it is not however entirely clear. Here is the known parts of the prophecy._

 _ **The day will come when the one true heir reveals himself,**_

 _ **Marked by death and fate alike against all odds he must survive.**_

 _ **War like never before will turn a country on itself,**_

 ** _To save all a noble line he must revive._**

 ** _Fire and Ice upon the world descend,_**

 ** _Until the crown is once more again._**

 ** _Against many evils he must defend,_**

 ** _Defeat the one who rises again,_**

 ** _Or a new era of darkness shall evermore begin._**

 _The vagueness of the prophecy as it leaves whom it is and when unclear, but one thing is clear, eventually to save the world, an heir will take up a throne. Which throne this is, or when, or even he is the heir to multiple thrones is not known at this time although Magical Theorist do believe that after the first Heir takes up their throne, the others will soon follow suit once again giving the entire magical world their kings back._


	2. Authors Note

Given the highly cliché nature of this story, and the rush I put to get to the point I wanted to where I could make it my own this story will be removed while I work on other stories. I will delete this story at the end of the month. Please follow me for updates on the status of the rewrite. I will only be working on two stories at a time right now in order to keep me from getting stagnated on them. This story will be deleted in a month's time.


End file.
